


Through Another Lens

by tiredbard



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Michael feeds au, Multi, david/michael/star eventually maybe I haven't figured it out, the frogs are Bad at their Job and Sam tries to help, whatever they're all a poly mess anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredbard/pseuds/tiredbard
Summary: Look.  I came across a playlist titled "Missing, Presumed Undead" and it spawned this.Michael feeds that night at the beach party.Sam finds out that vampires can be protected from normal tells if they're invited in and tells the Frog's he's still a suspect.Hijinks Ensue.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson/Star
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. An Exercise in Futility

Michael clung to the tree like a lifeline, trying not to watch the carnage unfolding just feet away. Skin ripped from bone, blood spilling carelessly and needlessly as David and the others tore through party goers. He swore he could hear every heartbeat as it stopped, swore he could feel it as bones snapped and flesh burned.

_Join us._

Sam fleeing up the stairs, promising to help him get out of this-

His eyes were burning.

Had they gone that same red-ringed yellow? Full of the hunger and fire he could feel rising in his chest, like the other night, but there was no door between him and the blood this time. There was no mouse in a trap. There was just screaming.

Michael let himself drop from the tree, not really aware of it even as he made his way closer to the fire.

There’s a moment when he grabs hold of someone that he sees Sam again.

Sees fear and disgust and it’s almost enough to freeze him solid.

Does his face look like the rest of them? Sunken skin clinging to bone?

Almost enough.

But he’s so hungry.

The first pull of blood hits his empty stomach and from the second it does, his only thought is _more_.

When the only heartbeat left in Michael’s ears is his own, the body drops. There are four pairs of eyes on him, and David looks as smug as ever, even coated red.

“Congrats, bud!” He jumps when Paul smacks him across the back. He still looks wild, hair a lions mane of blond and blood, but at least all their faces seem to be normal again. “Didn’t think you had it in you!”

“You owe Marko $20.”

“Shut up, Dwayne.”

How they’ve fallen immediately back into normal antics is beyond him. People are dead- he just _killed someone_. Why does he feel like he could take on the whole world? Why isn’t he losing his mind like the other night? Words are so far out of reach.

David is uncharacteristically silent, Michael would have thought he’d take this opportunity to gloat further, or maybe even to offer more cryptic bullshit as he had on previous nights. But there was no such reaction, just an intense stare and that same expression of knowing smugness.

Michael runs a hand across his mouth and it comes away wet and red, shimmering in the firelight, just extra confirmation that this was happening. Wondering if it’s always going to feel like this, if he’s going to do it again. He _has_ to do it again, knows it as soon as the thought crosses his mind. For now though, there’s nothing but fog.

Like that night below the bridge, in the air, waiting for the fall.

He’s still just holding on to the high it feels like he’s on, to the warmth of the blood filling him.

Until reality inevitably returns.


	2. Dawning Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Michael is off definitely not committing murder, Sam comes to a realization of his own that could still mean disaster for his mother.

“Let’s try this once more, dinner, my place, tomorrow night- _I’m_ cooking.”

While his mother was wooed by Max, Sam and the Frogs had retreated to the kitchen.

“Major mistake.” Sam muttered “Sorry guys.”

“All part of the process,” Edgar assured him “Now we just have to get out of your brother who the real head is.”

Right, as if getting Mike to talk about the weirdos he’d been hanging around would be easy. The same way he’d said he’d ‘take care of it’ and then spent the night with that girl he was chasing after. Not only that, but after one brief night of seeing Edgar and Alan’s plans in action, he was beginning to doubt their qualifications.

After being chewed out by his mom for what felt like an eternity, Sam finally made it back to his bedroom and the comics. While he was only partway through “Destroy All Vampires” he noticed something to make him even _less_ sure of his new friends abilities. On the page, a young woman was standing on her porch, the hideous form of a vampire just outside the light spilling from inside.

_“May I come in? I’ve had a long journey and rest would be welcome.”_

_The woman swayed a little “Please, come in.”_

As the vampire stepped into the light, his appearance seemed to shift into that of a normal man, even the mirror on the wall reflected his face. A couple panels later, he’d killed everyone in the house without anything affecting him. The holy water thrown by the grandmother hadn’t hurt him, the crosses wouldn’t repel him, and even in the dark he didn’t glow.

Michael had left just as Max arrived.

“ _You’re invited.”_

Sure it had been _sarcastic_ , but what crusty old vampire was going to care about sarcasm?

Max was still a suspect.

His mom was still in danger.

Where was Mike when Sam needed him!

Creeping across the floor to avoid the creaky spots, Sam made his way to the phone and quietly dialed the number to the Frog’s shop. After almost a dozen rings, someone finally picked up.

“Frog re-” San cut Alan off before he could even start, trying to keep his voice to a whisper while still maintaining the urgency and panic that was starting to rise.

“Max might still be the head vampire!”

“- Sam? It’s midnight, what are-”

“- I was reading _Destroy All Vampires_ and there’s this one part where a vampire gets invited into a house and then he’s got a reflection and holy water didn’t hurt him and-”

“-But nobody let Max in-”

“Michael was leaving right when he got here! I think he might have!”

The other side of the line went silent for a minute, and then there was a muffled shout of “ _Ed!”_ before Alan actually replied “How the hell do you propose we check then?”

Sam didn’t really have an answer for that. They’d have to, what, break into Max’s house? During the day? Risk getting attacked by Thorn at the gate like his mom. Not just that, but then they’d have to worry about getting in trouble with the cops if it turned out they were wrong.

No.

 _No_.

He was right about this.

His mom was in _danger_ , Max needed to be found out.

“Well...”

~*~

“Sam, honey have you seen Michael?”

“Not since last night, mom.” and that was worrying him too, what if the girl from the boardwalk was one of the vampires? What if she and the others had Mike trapped? “Is it okay if I go visit Edgar and Alan?”

She fixed him with a look “Well, I suppose- but I want you home before dark, I keep seeing new missing posters up outside the video store.”

Sam was quick to agree to those terms, he wasn’t very keen on being out after dark anymore anyways.

He had to deal with Max fast, before it was too late for everyone.


End file.
